


Mirror's Edge

by Quantum_Tarantino



Series: Pink, Gray and Lemon-Yellow [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dirty Talk, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Play Fighting, So much denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Tarantino/pseuds/Quantum_Tarantino
Summary: In which you see just why Ruby is not the most merciful of the three.





	Mirror's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Ok look I just don't know when to stop and if I did I wouldn't.

Weiss had not made it to their dorm room before caving in and pouncing Ruby, curse those kissable lips. In her defense, Ruby had also forgone wearing her tights in the summer heat, and those pale legs had been taunting her all day. Her leader had taken the surprise attack in stride, and between moans was half-heartedly trying to fend off Weiss's assault on her neck while fishing out her scroll to unlock the door she was being pinned against. It was adorable how flustered the woman got in public. Especially the soft _eep_ she made when Weiss's left hand found her lower cheeks and showed just how much she appreciated her girlfriend's assets.

Weiss was nearly done with refreshing the hickey on Ruby's neck when the locking mechanism finally recognized the scroll and the door clicked open, sending the pair tumbling onto the floor of their room. Much to Weiss's surprise, before hitting the floor her quarry evaporated into a cloud of rose petals. She had been tricked by this before and heiress tried to reorient herself mid-fall, but as was customary she was simply too slow. She could hear Ruby ricochet from the hallway wall a split-second before she came crashing into Weiss's back.

Red and white blended together while the two tumbled around the room, simultaneously shedding clothing while trying to get on top of each other. Weiss briefly managed to trap Ruby's right arm under her body at the cost of losing her bolero and one of her boots, but was quickly dethroned when in a feat of dexterity her opponent managed to clock her in the back of her head with a boot. The distraction was enough for Ruby to squirrel out of her hold, and with yet another – entirely unfair – use of her Semblance tackle Weiss up against a wall, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her.

Before Weiss could retaliate, she was interrupted by a powerful kiss as Ruby forced herself into her mouth, pressing their bodies tightly against each other. Slowly, Weiss's struggles against the vice grip died out as she was consumed by the heated kiss, feeling the heat of the two bodies grinding against each other. When Ruby finally disengaged, the atmosphere was different. The only sounds in the room were their equally labored breaths, and Weiss felt a shiver go down her spine when meeting her leader's eyes.

She had lost her cloak somewhere around Blake's nightstand, she was heavily flushed and her hair was tussled after their brief fight, but it was the eyes which were the most different. They were dark with lust, taking in Weiss's form with open desire. Weiss shivered under her gaze, the hot breaths on her skin making her feel exposed.

"The word, Weiss," came a soft murmur as Ruby's lips slowly closed in on her clavicle.

Weiss's breath hitched as Ruby made contact with her skin, gently kissing her collarbone.

"I, ah," Weiss stammered as Ruby continued to lavish her weak spot, "Oobleck, Ruby I—"

The rest of the sentence was consumed by an urgent moan as the gentle kiss on her clavicle instantly turned into a possessive bite almost savage enough to break skin. Without giving Weiss time to adjust, Ruby moved on to place another mark on her shoulder as an afterthought to tease out a few more moans before moving up the jawline to nibble on her ear.

"Would you look at that," Ruby breathed out right into Weiss's ear, "all hot and bothered and we've just barely even started." Weiss couldn't stop another shiver from going down her spine at hearing Ruby growl like that. Neither could she deny the words as she felt warmth pooling between her legs, causing her to reflexively rub her thighs together. The two were so close she could feel the dom smirk when taking in her reaction. "And how hot and bothered you are, too." Ruby switched her grip on Weiss's wrists so her other hand would be free to explore the contours of the body presented before her. "Flushed from head to toe, hair a mess, breathing as if you had ran a marathon. How many times have you run this through in your head, huh?" Ruby quickly pinched a nipple through Weiss's white bodice to replace any potential answer with a moan. "Probably the whole day, knowing you. Stewing in lust behind that mask of indifference, just waiting for an opportunity to have your teammate ravish you."

Weiss tried to refute that too, to tell her that she did no such thing, but Ruby was reading her like an open book and slid her knee upwards, pressing it firmly against her sub's core, again replacing the reply with a sharp inhale.

"Doesn't matter now," Ruby continued with feigned indifference, "let's see just how bothered you are."

Weiss swallowed as Ruby spread her legs apart with her knee, but offered no resistance. "Such a needy girl, aren't you." The words were barely above a growl and went directly into Weiss's core, prompting another hard swallow. She could never get used to Ruby talking like that.

Ruby's adventuring hand snaked below Weiss's skirt, teasing the thigh before cupping her sex through her panties. Ruby let out a dry laugh at that, "Soaked, of course." She used a single finger to run up and down her slit through the fabric, enjoying the sight of her sub trying to maintain composure.

"You, you say that," Weiss started with a bit of stammering, "as if you weren't all riled up yourself."

Ruby's finger stopped for a short moment as she cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, mouthy, aren't we?" The patronizing tone and following grab of her privates prompted a sharp inhale from the heiress as Ruby positioned herself in front of Weiss, letting go of her wrists. "Keep them up."

In a way, the strong grip had been reassuring. She could have strained against it if she so wished to, but now the only thing forcing her hands to stay there was the unwavering tone of her dom's voice which just made the yoke all the more heavier. Ruby took a step back and Weiss had to break eye contact; she felt just too vulnerable standing there, half-dressed and presenting herself.

A detail which Ruby did not miss. "Oh, so obedient." Ruby pulled close again, pressing a kiss on Weiss's forehead while reaching for the zipper behind her back which held the bodice together. "How could I not be excited when my gorgeous girlfriend presents herself to me like that," Ruby murmured into Weiss's hair. "So eager, you couldn't even wait for the door to open." Weiss whimpered as the zipper finally gave way and she felt the slight pressure on her sides loosen as the garment started peeling away. "But I'm merely excited, you are _drenched_."

The last word was said sharply as Ruby locked eyes with Weiss, tearing the rest of the outfit from her body. This time Weiss met the gaze defiantly as she had figured out an angle to get back at the redhead. "Didn't feel like that last Tuesday when you werEEE—"

Ruby had looked down from her diminutive girlfriend's eyes and seen the underwear she was wearing, interrupting the retort by pinching her other nipple through the nonexistent fabric. Weiss just barely managed to keep her arms from slamming down, the aftershocks of the sharp pain slowly settling into a delightful burn while the now-grinning dom ran her hands down to better feel just what Weiss was wearing.

Which was, practically speaking, nothing. The bra was mostly just thin ribbon with the cups accentuating her modest breasts with black lace so sheer it was transparent where it mattered the most, showcasing a pair of erect nipples. The panties were similar; thin ribbons holding up a patch of fabric running between her legs with subtle rose decorations. Ruby was taking in the spectacle with appreciation, running her thumb over the embroided roses circling her left breast before tugging at a strap which made the whole thing fall apart. She had not been expecting that, and watched with her eyebrows raised as the article flowed off her girlfriend.

"My, what immodest underwear you have."

"They're so—" Weiss was again interrupted, this time silenced by Ruby's finger on her lips. She really did not want to hear her talk today.

"Oh don't worry, I think I know exactly why." Ruby's grin widened as she hooked her thumbs under the waistband and started pulling the lower garment down. "You were planning all this from the moment you woke up, didn't you," Ruby said, tilting her head before continuing. "No, before that. Naughty dream interrupted by the alarm clock?" Ruby was leering as her sub's dripping slit was revealed, strings of arousal clinging to the fabric as she pulled it down further. "The whole day," she drawled, "spent in these ridiculous things. Couldn't stop thinking of it, could you? What anyone could see if you were to just bend over a bit too much?"

Weiss had no response. The plan of getting her girlfriend's attention had demonstrably been a roaring success, but now she was more preoccupied by how Ruby's gaze seemed to burn on her skin, making her shy away slightly. Ruby was almost fully clothed while the only things Weiss was wearing were her left boot and the raging full-body blush.

Ruby managed to disentangle the panties from Weiss's ankles, rising up to hold them in front of her face. Yes, those were her very expensive, very ruined panties. She could see her own arousal coating the fabric and felt her uncovered sex throb. Ruby took hold of Weiss's jaw, tilting her head upwards to look into her eyes. "In fact, I'll show you just how needy your body is. Open up." It took her a few heartbeats to connect the dots and another few to hesitantly open her mouth, and Ruby unceremoniously shoved in the balled-up panties with a gratifying squelch. "Like how you taste," Ruby asked while shutting Weiss's mouth and forcing her to taste herself.

Weiss couldn't help but moan, the humiliation of sucking on her own juices coupled with the overwhelming tang causing her sex to clench. Gods, this was only foreplay and she was just about ready to burst already.

Her mistress hummed contentedly and started raking her fingernails down Weiss's body, stopping to briefly tease her nipples before continuing. "See, your mouth might be smart but your body doesn't lie." She drank in the full-body shiver as she reached her abs, the muscles rolling pleasantly under fair skin. When she finally reached her inner thighs, Weiss mumbled something through her impromptu gag and spread herself further, much to Ruby's delight.

"Eager. No, eager is a bit of a mild word for your current state, no?" Ruby looked her straight in the eyes while gliding her fingers on top of her sex. Two times across had Weiss holding her breath, and when the third time brushed over her swollen clit she couldn't help but buck her hips. Ruby instantly disengaged, not caring of the resulting whimper, and started kneading her bare breasts instead.

"Ooh, sensitive. I can work with that. On a more comfortable spot, though." With an easy smile, she raised her index finger and pressed it against Weiss's upper lip, prompting her to open her mouth again. She didn't bother with the sodden underwear, instead hooking her finger behind the upper incisors and gently pulling her jaw outwards. Weiss blindly followed the pull, allowing Ruby to lead her towards the bed, still keeping her hands up like she had been told.

When they were a few paces away, Ruby just shoved her on the bed and straddled her stomach, looming over the prone girl. With one hand she briefly grasped the still-crossed wrists of the girl below her, leaning over to her ear. "Good girl."

Weiss couldn't help it, like clockwork right after hearing the words her hips bucked and a strangled whimper got past her gag. Her leader knew all too well how to make her tick, and the devious smile on her face showed just how much she enjoyed pushing her sub's buttons. "I think I want to feel you squirm a bit better," Ruby whispered as she started loosening the strings on her corset. She was making a show of it too, starting to slowly rock her hips back and forth across Weiss's stomach.

Weiss swallowed, some of her juices trickling down her throat. The undulating movements were mesmerizing and she unconsciously started reciprocating, settling into a rhythm. Ruby threw away the corset – a shame, that, as she looked marvelous when wearing nothing but – and the heiress watched with keen eyes as the blouse started to rise, revealing tantalizing stomach inch by inch. She was unable to articulate herself properly for the moment, so to show her appreciation she could just let out a long moan as Ruby's black and red sports bra was revealed.

Ruby finished getting off her blouse, shortly shook her hair back into a modicum of order and winked at the woman below her. The skirt soon followed the rest of the clothing on the floor, leaving her in just her boots, the bra and a matching pair of boy shorts.

Weiss felt herself clench again. Yep, the redhead was going to ruin her. Somehow, on Ruby the underwear looked even more erotic than any lingerie could. Weiss could not put her finger on it, but there was this certain... genuineness to it which made it just irresistible. Those musings were quickly chased away as she became very aware on the faint feeling of wetness on her stomach as Ruby's grinding intensified.

"Much better," she mumbled as she leaned over Weiss again, hands finding her heaving chest. "Now, I left something here..." The heiress was confused for a moment until she felt Ruby bite down on her clavicle again, reigniting the dull throb into an acute burn. Ruby quickly moved to the other one, giving it a similarly aggressive treatment and hearing Weiss squeal behind her gag as she started kneading her breasts at the same time. "Such beautiful skin, but doesn't it look even prettier when marked by its owner?" Weiss just moaned in reply as Ruby opened her mouth homed in on her next target.

Weiss was writhing underneath her mistress, torn between the mixed signals her body was producing, her core leaking arousal more than the wad of fabric in her mouth. Teeth grazed the delicate skin on her throat before sinking in, the pain causing her arms to unconsciously shirk to her sides. Ruby didn't slow down, instead moving her hands to hold the arms there so she had better access to the skin on her shoulders.

Weiss let out a high-pitched whine as Ruby found the juncture of her neck, and let out a a squeal when Ruby moved downwards to graze on her areola. The sound choked out when she felt quick fingers tease her sodden folds, her legs kicking to give better access despite knowing better. She was already so close. The fingers danced around her lips, expertly avoiding her neglected clit and at times just barely not dipping into her slit. The pressure was still building, and Weiss's breaths grew short and she tried to keep her legs from shaking in anticipation as the full-body treatment started to reach its conclusion.

Despite being ready to burst, she tried to stay as still as she could, not letting out any undue sounds, but the fiery bite on the soft underside of her breast was too much, forcing out a keening moan which was instantly cut short by Ruby's hand snapping up and firmly gripping her throat, all other points of contact on her body vanishing entirely, leaving her sex pulsing in vain as the last bit of stimulation disappeared a moment too early. There was just enough pressure in the hold on her throat to make it apparent, but nowhere near enough to hinder breathing. As much as Weiss enjoyed having her air denied, Ruby did not. There would be no threat of choking, but as Weiss looked down to Ruby's stern eyes, the meaning of the gesture was clear enough.

"Tried to get sneaky with me there, didn't you?"

Weiss swallowed dryly and drew in a shaky breath, but did not answer as Ruby crept up her body to look directly down into her eyes, the feeling of dread only rivalled by the throbbing of her denied sex. She tried to look away from the oppressive silver gaze, but the hand on her throat quickly grabbed her by the jaw and forced eye contact.

" _Did you_."

It was a statement more than it was a question, and its weight forced Weiss to give a small nod, fighting the re-emerging blush.

Ruby frowned and clacked her tongue, straightening up and towering above Weiss again. The red mistress wasn't big on punishments and rules like the other two, but the one ironclad decree she enforced was that her sub was not allowed to come without explicit permission. "Thought so."

Weiss tried to mumble an apology to salvage something from the situation, but her soaked gag muffled it. Ruby bent over and plucked the wad from her mouth, strings of cum and saliva falling onto her face. "What was that," Ruby asked while tilting her head.

Weiss shuffled a bit while internally fighting her ego, but eventually managed out "I'm sorry."

Ruby was none too pleased by this and dropped the obscene ball of cloth on her face. "Oh, I'm sure you're sorry after the fact. Didn't stop you from trying to cheat one on me, did it?" She grabbed the used gag and started smearing its liquids on Weiss's sputtering face as she continued. "When we're here, your body belongs to _me_ ," she said as she abandoned the wad on Weiss's cheek and slipped two fingers back into her sub's mouth, drawing her tongue out a bit. "All of it. Your pain," she harshly twisted an erect nipple with her hand which elicited a sharp yelp from below her, "and your pleasure," she continued by slapping her other hand on her captive's sex, drawing out another sweet noise.

"All mine to do with as _I_ see fit." She bent down, pressing their foreheads together, staring with an intensity which made Weiss quiver. "Am I clear?" Gods, she was scary when she got like this. Weiss managed a timid "yes" which put an unsettlingly bright smile on Ruby's face. "Good! Now where was I."

Weiss's reservations about the cheery demeanour were scattered as strong hands grabbed her sides and flipped her around, her upper torso seemingly adequately abused for now. Ruby did a slight detour to slap her ass and enjoy both the resulting smack and scream before diving down to bite into her shoulderblades.

With the gag now gone – an eventual unpleasant surprise biding its time, lost in the sheets – Weiss was free to vocalize as she pleased. Ruby's hands slithered under her body to further knead her breasts she apparently still wasn't finished with, teasing out soft moans interspersed with sharp gasps when her mouth found a new spot to gnaw on. Weiss felt her hackles raise when Ruby found the base of her chew toy's neck and bit down hard, the bite making her feel like a stray cat being claimed and taken.

All too quickly, Ruby's hand ended up between Weiss's legs again and she let out a futile gasp as those evil fingers so very pointedly did _not_ sink into her, again just twirling around her entrance. Ruby gradually laid out her whole body on top of Weiss's, feeling her squirm below her as her fingers worked her up. It did not take long for the heiress to get close again, and she balled her fists into the sheets as her body tensed. Ruby slowed down her ministrations, finishing up a large hickey just right to her left shoulderblade and breathed deeply just next to Weiss's ear, feeling her twitch at the stimulus.

"Are you close," she asked in a low voice, using her fingers to languidly spread open the woman below her.

"Ye-yes, yes," came the breathy reply.

" _Good._ "

The fingers at her core disappeared again, a whine escaping her mouth. She felt her clit throbbing in protest, demanding attention.

Attention that Ruby was entirely too happy to deny it, letting out a warm chuckle before getting up and straddling her quarry again. She briefly played with her hair before putting her palms on her shoulderblades, leaning in enough to slightly press the woman into the mattress. "Oh, you are so beautiful like this," Ruby drawled while lightly digging in her fingernails, "all worked up and quivering like a bitch in heat." She finished the sentence by roughly raking her fingernails all the way down to the small of the back. The angry red lines incited a surprised scream from Weiss, so she did it again. And again, before going down and taking her time marking the small of her back.

The lines felt like brands on Weiss's back, the heat stroking the fire in her core as she struggled not to moan loud enough for Ozpin to hear. A task she very quickly almost failed at when she felt two fingers enter her core without warning. A hand grabbed her jaw, pulling her head up and backwards to an awkwardly arched position where she would look Ruby directly into her eyes. Her mouth drooped open, face flushed red and glistering in juices from the gag mixed with a misting of sweat. The fingers worked her mercilessly, her neglected sex clamping down on them hard, in and out until Weiss felt herself crest and her eyes fluttered shut.

The fingers stopped. Her eyes blew open as the fingers slid out excruciatingly slowly, her passage trying to futilely milk an orgasm from them. Weiss let out an indignant noise, something between a moan, a plea and a curse. Ruby brought up the treacherous hand and dipped the fingers into Weiss's mouth, refreshing the taste. Ruby smiled at her, drinking in the visage before suddenly letting go and dropping her back on the mattress.

Weiss very nearly let out a sob, but she had dignity. Instead she took fortifying, if shaky breaths as she felt the torturous pressure wane away with each heartbeat. Ruby let her rest for a short moment, tucking away a few loose strands of hair. "You really have no idea how exquisite you look when you are about to cum." Weiss didn't deign to reply to that. She did let out a short hiss when Ruby without a word hopped off the bed and flipped her around again, the welts on her back making themselves known. Ruby grabbed her shoulders and pulled her out so that her head was hanging past the mattress before standing up and looking down at the head of tussled hair between her legs.

Ruby was taller than Weiss, an unfair fact of life she had begrudgingly eventually accepted, but this angle really hammered it home. She looked up the pale legs, to a pair of boyshorts with an inviting dark spot in the middle. Ruby smiled and slowly started shimmying down the panties, intently watching Weiss's throat as she swallowed at the sight. "You really want to have a taste, don't you?" Weiss just nodded as the small, adorable patch of red and black hair was revealed by the descent. "Good girl." Weiss whined at the praise as Ruby finished disrobing and sunk down on her knees, her wet folds just moments away from Weiss's lips. "Such a good girl," she murmured when Weiss leaned forwards with her mouth open.

The position was a bit awkward with Weiss's head being upside down and her having to strain her neck, but it did give Ruby a great view of her girlfriend's body. When Weiss made contact, she sighed softly and palmed Weiss's breasts, feeling the skilled tongue map her from a new angle. She moaned in approval as Weiss trailed her hands up her calves and started kneading her ass, pulling her mistress closer for better access. "Mmh, someone is eager to make up," Ruby said distantly and started to grind herself on Weiss's face, her fingers tracing the red marks on her chest.

Weiss knew that this was her best shot for getting any leniency. She tried every trick in the book – and a few off-the-books ones gleaned from Blake – in order to make he mistress feel charitable, trying not to be distracted by the hands kneading her breasts and tracing the sore marks on her skin. She lapped up her mistress's juices the best she could, working around her labia before diving deeper for more. It did not take long for the stream of appreciative moans reach its crescendo, and as Weiss shifted up to suck hard on her clit, the hands playing with her chest dug in, the shaky thighs around her head clamped shut and she could feel Ruby's release on her tongue. She thought she heard her name being moaned, but with her ears being covered by athletic legs, she couldn't be sure. She kept chasing the fluttering walls with her tongue until the aftershocks passed and Ruby started pulling back.

Ruby looked down and smiled lovingly. Weiss was short on breath and looking up with equal adoration, making a show of thoroughly licking her lips clean. Ruby let out a laugh and dropped down for a deep kiss, tasting her on her lover's mouth despite the awkward angle. Eventually she pulled back and caressed Weiss's cheek with her thumb. "That deserves a treat, doesn't it?"

Weiss felt anticipation bubble up inside her, instantly aware of the ache between her legs. Ruby walked around the bed, undoing her bra in the process and throwing it away before arriving between Weiss's legs, grabbing them and suddenly pulling her back from the edge of the bed. She sunk to her knees to better inspect the quivering pussy in front of her. It was leaking arousal and red enough she could imagine it steaming, the nub at the top erect and just wishing for attention. She gently spread the lips to expose her further, feeling Weiss's stomach clench as the heiress bit her thumb to stay quiet.

Ruby leaned in slowly, Weiss watching with wide eyes as her soft tongue extended and slowly traced her slit from bottom to top, her legs trembling at the sensation. Her mistress smiled and dove in, this time with no reservations, making Weiss's eyes bulge as she felt the dextrous muscle probe her depths. Quick hands traced blazing claw marks across her outer thighs, and hard suction on her clit made her throw her head back in a wanton moan as the climax which had been denied her so many times was building up like a water balloon about to pop. Ruby's nails found her untouched inner thighs and raked across them with abandon, lining the heiress up for the finale. She sped up, now focusing her lips on the delicious clit as two fingers pistoned into Weiss's sex as an endless litany of "Ruby, Ruby" streamed from her lips. She could feel her sub tensing up around her and added in a third finger.

And pulled out.

Weiss let out a frustrated scream and looked in desperation at Ruby's shit-eating grin, the feel of betrayal plain on her face.

"Did you think you would get it that easily," she said in a deceptively light tone. Weiss was reeling from the lack of stimulus, her abandoned clitoris all but screaming for something, anything to finish her off. Her hips were bucking fruitlessly against thin air as her vacated cunt spasmed around nothing, the evil redhead observing all of the sights and sounds of a climax denied. "Oh, you really wanted that one, didn't you."

Weiss let out a small sob and fell back to the mattress. The Grimm were overrated, they couldn't even think. What Ruby did to her every other week was pure evil, stringing her up like a violin and just watching her suffer afterwards.

Weiss's breath caught in her throat as she felt Ruby's lips sucking on her clit again, hard.

The slowly dissipating ache came back in full force as Weiss screamed in surprise, looking back at Ruby. Maybe this time? Had all that been just a fake-out?

The evil mistress, of course, left her at that and crawled on top of her to listen to the delightful mourn as the heiress realized that was all that was coming. Ruby had to keep close track of her hands to make sure no unfortunate... accidents would happen. She sought out a spot on her neck which was still white and started to mark it with her own color, feeling the body below her roil in the absence of climax.

"Please."

It was a short, quiet sound but it stopped Ruby nonetheless.

"Please let me come." Weiss was not meeting her eyes, looking to the side. Ruby raised her mouth from the now-red pulse point and started working her reddened breasts with her hands instead. "And now we're at bargaining. Funny, the first stage is my favorite."

Weiss let out a snort at that and got a sharp twist of her nipple for her troubles as Ruby continued, "But we'll see about that. Hands behind your back, we don't want any accidents." Weiss obeyed quickly, shuffling to get her wrists crossed behind her back.

Ruby left a few more marks on her throat before drawing back between her legs, enjoying the dread on Weiss's face. The heiress swallowed hard watching her mistress close in and envelop her erect clit with her lips. Weiss whined, loudly and unabashedly as Ruby started dragging her back towards the edge she was all too familiar with. This time it was slow and steady, the mistress mechanically marching her towards climax. She felt it again, the unbearable ache bubbling up inside of her.

"Please, Ruby, please this time." The sound of her voice was even more pitiful to her own ears, but dignity had had its run. It had been awful. Ruby just shot her a quick smile before going down on her lower lips again, the taste of her nectar nowhere near as sweet as the tentative pleading coming from her beautiful submissive.

Weiss was torn between pushing closer to those amazing lips and pulling away because she knew where they would lead her. Or rather, where they would not. Probably. It was of no use, she was coming closer, her whole body shaking in preparation, her passage clenching reflexively. Ruby waited until she could feel her legs quivering, used her fingers to spread her lips wide open and left one last kiss on the aching nub.

This time Weiss let out a pathetic whine which ended in a sob, her legs closing instinctively in an attempt to keep Ruby in place. "No," the word hitting Weiss almost as hard as the denial had. With some difficulty she spread her legs, further exposing herself to her torturer. Who, in her wickedness, seemed to be intent on keeping her strung up for a little while longer.

Two fingers kept Weiss's petals apart while she exploited her oversensitive nerves, sometimes licking up moisture, easing in a few fingers and slowly wiggling them out, now and then brushing against the swollen clit. The measured attention made sure to keep Weiss on the edge without letting her go over or cool down, but the need kept building. "Just how badly do you want to cum," rang a sudden question from her mistress who was currently spreading her passage with a pair of fingers.

Weiss was writhing in place as she was played with, the first bite to her mons starting a long series of unashamed pleading.

"Fuck, Ruby, please, please, I'm sorry, please, I need, please..." Ruby hummed thoughtfully at her clit which made the tail end of the current "please" enchantingly high-pitched. She picked up her pace with her fingers, the pleading accelerating accordingly. The begging grew more frantic and less coherent as the heiress closed on to the threshold, up until Ruby felt her plaything tighten up again and stopped cold. The litany ended with a satisfyingly choked "noo" as the body bucked and trashed below her.

Weiss was a mess. Her breathing was quick and erratic, half of her skin was on fire and her core was roiling at the injustice. She needed the stimulation or she felt like she would burst from her seams. Her arms were shaking, barely held in place under her and her hair was matted and sticking to her forehead. Her face was covered in saliva and cum, both hers and Ruby's, and sweat was beading over her trembling body. Ruby blew a puff of air on her desperate clit and she convulsed at the sensation, mere air almost enough to bring her over.

Key word being almost, and she simpered as Ruby pulled back and started marking her thighs. It didn't take long for her to move back to Weiss's honeypot again, starting off by twirling her tongue on her clit. Weiss shook her head timidly, but Ruby didn't slow down.

"Ruby please."

"No."

Again.

"Ruby please!"

"No."

Again.

When Weiss was once again about to finish, Ruby turned her head away from the sopping core which had made an utter mess of the sheets below and listened to the wails. Weiss had such a beautiful voice. This time she didn't start immediately again, and started to crawl over her plaything.

The way Weiss felt Ruby's fingers caress her cheek felt caring and gentle, but she knew how insidious they could be. She whined and tried to press against them nonetheless, desperate for any contact. "You're taking it so well, you're so beautiful." She kept crawling until she could seat herself on Weiss's face, prompting her to dutifully stick out her tongue. Ruby gently grasped her hair and lowered herself, humming contentedly as the tongue entered her for the second time of the day. She stretched languidly on top of her personal seat, finishing the motion with a happy sigh and looked down at the woman below her.

The blue eyes, usually so striking and confident were now ever so slightly reddened and filled with pleading. The way she so desperately ate her out put a pleasant shiver down Ruby's spine, the sight of the domineering Schnee reduced to a sex toy being as powerful an aphrodisiac as any. Perhaps it was time for mercy?

"Mmh, you are so sexy when you are desperate. So wet and ready," Ruby said as she leaned back and cupped Weiss's sex. She felt her seat jolt and sputter into her as she made contact, the mistress chuckling darkly as she slid her middle finger into sub. Ruby started riding Weiss more earnestly, feeling herself quickly approaching climax and speeding up her fingers to keep Weiss on the same track. She felt the heiress twitching urgently beneath her, just as close as she was. With an invisible smile, she drew away her hand from Weiss at the last moment and let the resulting muffled scream push herself over the edge.

She rode out the aftershocks on Weiss's less than willing face before climbing off and gently patting her on the cheek, whispering "so wet and ready" into her ear before rising to her feet.

Weiss was gulping down hard, the most recent denial bordering on painful. Her hands twitched towards her core which was begging for just one more touch to be satisfied, but no. She was left shaking and gasping on the soiled sheets as Ruby climbed off. She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to steady her hiccuping breaths.

An exercise which was quickly interrupted by Ruby grabbing her from behind by the armpits and dragging her to her feet, Ruby positioning herself behind her sub. One hand found her breasts, already abused beforehand but just as supple as ever, and the other snaked down to Weiss's core which prompted a keening whine in apprehension. Ruby pressed her breasts onto her shoulderblades and spoke directly to Weiss's ear, "Ready for the next round?" She chuckled as the whine intensified as she dipped her fingers back into the tender and well-used but thoroughly disappointed sex.

Weiss weakly struggled in her hold but didn't get anywhere. Ruby was hugging her tight, gnawing and tugging at the shell of her ear while the two hands wrung her up for the umpteenth time, the one in her core rubbing her clit forcefully. Weiss moaned at a hard bite and started begging again in hopes of cutting down on the edges. "Mistress please I need it, please I'm sorry, I'm begging you I need to cum."

The hand on her breast shot up to her throat, angling her head upwards as Ruby breathed in her scent. "And why would I let you?"

It was a hard question Weiss had no answer to, because right then and there the only thing which mattered was what Ruby wanted, and she wanted few things more than to see her left wet and wanting. She just screeched out a loud "please" as she felt the diabolical fingers disappear again before she could finish, leaving her trembling so hard she could barely stand, again hearing the taunting chuckle right next to her ear.

"Come."

Weiss's eyes blew open as the fingers slammed back into her, the hand on her throat gently squeezing. There was a short moment of torture as she felt herself cross the point of no return before a carnal, hoarse scream was torn from her throat as the orgasm crashed through her like a battering ram. Euphoria exploded from her core, sending black spots dancing across her vision, wave after wave of exhilaration cresting as she fell to her knees. Ruby followed behind, moving her other hand to roughly squeeze her pulsing clitoris between her knuckles, sending her quarry tumbling through another screaming orgasm while whispering praises into her ear, the words probably lost to the noise of the climaxes.

Weiss wasn't sure how long it took, but eventually Ruby tenderly slid her fingers out of Weiss and let go. Weiss slumped forwards, only to be caught by skilled hands and brought to a warm embrace. Weiss just curled up against her, breathing still uneven, aftershocks periodically causing shivers. Ruby pecked a small kiss on her forehead, tugging a blanket from somewhere and cocooning the pair in it.

"Ruby, that—" she stopped to cough as she realized just how hoarse her throat was before continuing in a quieter voice, "—that was amazing, just... wow." She looked around, blushing as she saw a short, wet trail from her bed to where she had stopped.

Ruby chuckled and hugged her tight, pressing another kiss on the crown of her head. "No, you were. You were amazing." Weiss squirmed a bit, still unsure how to react to praise outside of the scene. "You," Ruby pointedly continued, "also leaked enough juices in the process that I could've used an umbrella." Weiss sputtered something indignant but Ruby powered through it, "and you need to rehydrate unless you want to shrivel up like an old sponge." Weiss huffed and Ruby kissed her again. "Hold on tight while I fetch the water? I'll also draw the bath."

Weiss nodded, but turned around and kissed Ruby to the lips before she could leave. They stayed like that for a moment before Ruby gradually rose above Weiss's effective kissing height, leaving her sitting in the blanket.

Gods, she felt like a rag wrung dry, every inch of he body aching. She leaned back and closed her eyes, listening to the sound of water flowing and Ruby's boots stepping back towards her.

She frowned and looked up to her.

"Did you just wear shoes to my bed?"

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't realize, this is an AU where the important people are too busy being raging lesbians to actually make the plot go anywhere.  
> Also, a wise person once told me to always have a buzzkill safeword.


End file.
